lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Point d'interrogation
Cet article concerne le symbole découvert par Locke et Eko dans l'épisode ''Sous surveillance. Pour la station qui se situe sous le point d'interrogation, voir l'article Perle.'' Note : Il n'y a pas de preuve définitive qu'il s'agit du même point d'interrogation que celui de la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Découverte Le point d'interrogation a été vu la première fois par John Locke dans l'épisode Bloqué !. Pendant le blocage, Locke s'est retrouvé coincé sous une des portes anti-souffle de la station du Cygne. Quelques instants avant que les portent ne se relèvent, de la lumière noire lui a permis d'observer pendant quelques secondes une grande carte dessinée à la main. Un très grand ? était dessiné en plein milieu de cette carte cachée. Plus tard, les flashbacks de Desmond nous ont révélé que la carte avait été dessinée par Radzinsky et Kelvin Inman. Leurs buts sont toujours inconnus. La carte de Locke Article principal : Carte de Locke Locke a par la suite essayé de se souvenir exactement ce qu'il avait vu, et a à plusieurs reprises tenté de dessiner une petite carte dans l'épisode S.O.S. Après quelques essais, il a été capable de produire une carte qui lui serait utile. La Perle Article principal : Perle Après avoir vu le point d'interrogation en hauteur, Eko est redescendu et a commencé à étudier les abords immédiats du crash de l'avion. Juste en dessous de l'avion, il a découvert un objet métallique. Avec l'aide de Locke, il a déplacé l'appareil et découvert une trappe couverte de terre et de sable. Après avoir ouvert la trappe, ils ont découvert une autre station du Projet DHARMA. Leur recherche du point d'interrogation les a menés droit à la Perle, une station de suivi vidéo, qui est apparemment un endroit que Radzinsky et Kelvin recherchaient, sans avoir pu le trouver. Il est intéressant de noter que cette station est la seule station connue à n'être accessible que par une échelle. Toutes les autres stations avaient une autre sortie. Rêves Dans l'épisode Sous surveillance, Eko et Locke ont tous les deux un rêve prémonitoire, qui les mène jusqu'au point d'interrogation. Le rêve d'Eko Article principal : Rêve d'Eko Dans le début de son rêve, Ana Lucia apparaît à M. Eko sur la plage juste après s'être fait tirer dessus par Michael, et lui dit qu'il doit aider John. Il se retrouve ensuite dans la station du Cygne, où son défunt frère Yemi lui indique l'importance du "travail qui a été fait ici". Il dit à Eko d'aider Locke, et de lui demander de l'"amener jusqu'au point d'interrogation", ainsi que de prendre sa hache. Le compte à rebours et l'ordinateur du Cygne n'apparaissent pas de leur façon habituelle dans ce rêve : le clavier de l'ordinateur n'est composé que de touches ?', et le compte à rebours n'affiche que des '? à la place des chiffres. Ce rêve a donné l'inspiration à Eko de rechercher le point d'interrogation. Rêve de Locke Article principal : Rêves de Locke M. Eko parvient à parler à Locke et à le convaincre de lui parler de la carte sur la porte anti-souffle une fois qu'il l'a frappé. En lui parlant de son rêve prémonitoire, il parvient à convaincre Locke à commencer la recherche du point d'interrogation. Les deux hommes se rendent à l'avion des dealers de drogue et y campent, attendant de "nouvelles instructions", selon Eko. Locke fait alors un rêve dans lequel il est Eko, et grimpe la falaise tout proche, à la poursuite du frère d'Eko, Yemi. En haut de la falaise, il voit Yemi dans la chaise roulante qui lui appartenait avnant le crash du vol Oceanic 815, et tombe de la falaise, ce qui le réveille lorsqu'il touche le sol. Eko décide alors de grimper la falaise une fois que John lui a raconté son rêve. En haut, Eko regarde le sol, tout près de l'avion. C'est là qu'il voit un point d'interrogation, formé par un arc de cercle de terre salée pour empêcher la végétation d'y pousser, et de la queue de l'avion qui termine le symbole. Théories * Le cercle (dans la conception du point d'interrogation) is meant as an extraction and drop off point for les occpant de la Perle. * Il y a des cercles semblables autour de chaque stations pour fournir une 'cible' pour les [approvisionnement. *The Blast Door emphasis on the ? shouldn't be taken too seriously, as a dotted outline might suggest Radzinsky/Kelvin never actually went inside the Pearl, and so may have only assumed the location was highly significant due to the symbol in the ground. **But since the ? seems to be in the center, why wouldn't he assume it's important? *What Locke and Eko found wasn't the ?, what they found can be seen as a full circle when the shot zooms in, it could be one of the distractions Yemi was talking about. ** Then why would Yemi, in Locke's dream, indicate that Eko should climb the cliff? It may not be the "?" in the map, but it really seems to be the one Yemi was talking about. *There are two ?'s on the blast door map: the large one in the center, and a smaller one just above the Swan Station. It is possible that the Pearl station was underneath the smaller ?, and the larger ? remains unfound. This somewhat depends on your interpretation of how far the Pearl station / drug plane is from the Swan Station, and what the scale of that map might be. Catégorie:Lieu